The Strange Feeling in the Air
by Whitefox209
Summary: Ember and Skulker break up. Ember thought she was rid of him but he keeps chasing her. She tricks Danny into letting her stay with him. At the same time a new girl enters Danny's school. Ember plans on using the chance to learn all of Danny's weaknesses. But as she gets to know the real Danny she starts to like him. I suck at summaries sorry.( )
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys. I don't own Danny phantom**

Danny's Pov

This morning started off like any other morning. My alarm went off; I took a shower, and ate breakfast just like any other morning. But I can't shake this strange feeling that something is off today. I saw Tucker and Sam waiting in front of the school for me. Could be about Sam and me? No we both confessed our feeling towards each other. We then tried date for about a week, but nothing really clicked. We came to the final discussion we should just be friends. So what is bugging me so much? I finally caught up to them.

Normal

"Hey Danny how's it going, Tucker asked his approaching friend.

"Hey Tuck hey Sam," Danny replied to his friends. "I don't know why but today seems kind of off you know what I mean?"

"Yeah man we know exactly what you mean. We were just talking about how today felt kind of strange before you got here."

"Yeah we thought it was because you weren't here yet, but now you are and the day still feels off" Sam said. Both Danny and his friends put their hands on their chins thinking what it could be. Danny noticed that the janitor was picking up some trash and saw the janitor's breath. Danny started thinking that he hasn't seen his ghost sense in a while. Then his eyes grew wide and he snapped his fingers.

"Guys I got it," Danny yelled.

Tucker and Sam both answered, "Really?"

"Yeah you know how there hasn't been any ghost attacks in like a month?" Tucker and Sam both looked at each thinking how he was right. There haven't been any ghost attacks in a while and it must be affecting them since they've gotten used to ghost attacks being nonstop. All of a sudden without any warning jumped out a ghost.

"Beware for I am the Box Ghost," he yelled. Danny ten took out his thermos and sucked the Box Ghost into it. A moment of silence fell between the teens.

Danny, Tucker, and Sam said in unison, "nope it's still there."

"C'mon guys lets go before Lancer gives us a dentition for being late, Sam told her friends.

Tucker answered with, "she's right dude. Maybe it will go away later."

"Yeah you're probably right," Danny replied back. They all rushed in when they heard the bell.

**Lancers room**

Lancer waited for all his students to be seated. Then he said, "Good morning class. Today we will have a new student joining us today." Lancer turned his head towards the door. "You can come on in now Ms. Winter." A girl walks into the room and comes face to face with Mr. Lancer. They both turn towards the rest of the class. Mr. Lancer motions his hand towards the new girl. "Class this is Amy Winter. Go ahead child introduce yourself." The girl walked forward. She was very pretty. Her hair was dark brown which she kept in a ponytail. Her skin was a little pale, she was wearing blue lipstick, and she had blue eyes. She was wearing a black tie around her neck, a red t-shirt that stopped at her belly button, a black skirt with dark blue jeans that hand holes at the knees, and red sneakers.

Amy said to the class, "Hi I'm Amy Winters and I have only two favors to ask you. One, I am allergic to peanuts so if you could not eat anything with peanuts in it around me I'd really appreciate it. Second I just got out of a really bad relationship so if you could not hit on me that would great. Oh and I love music."

"Thank you Ms. Winter," said Lancer. "Now class you heard what she said about being allergic to peanuts so do your absolute best not to give her anything with peanuts in it. And now Ms. Winter you can take a seat near that young man." Lancer pointed towards Danny who to Lancers surprise was still awake. Amy nodded her head and took her seat near Danny.

Danny said, "Hi I'm Danny Fenton nice to meet you. He reached out his hand towards Amy. She shook Danny's hand with a nice warm smile.

Amy whispered, "Hi Danny."

Danny whispered back, "I thought I should tell you that Mr. Lancer is a very strict teacher."

Amy replied "Great I love those kind" with heavy sarcasm. Danny laughed at her little joke.

**Later on in the class Mr. Lancer noticed that Amy was asleep on her desk.**

"Mrs. Winter" he yelled.

Amy's head shot up as she heard her name being yelled. She had dried up drool on the side of her mouth.

"Who," she began. "What?" It took her a few seconds to realize where she was. "Oh sorry Mr. Lancer. I was up late helping my parents unload all the boxes from the moving truck. It won't happen again I swear."

"I understand Ms. Winter, but please try not to make this a habit. I don't what to see you getting as many dentations as Mr. Fenton here. Lancer glared towards Danny to his surprise was still awake.

"Yes sir," Amy yelled.

**The bell rings**

Everyone started packing up their things. Danny looked over to see Amy still had drool on her face.

"Here," he said giving her a napkin. She took it and started wiping her mouth. Danny smiled thinking she was pretty cute. "Wow you got off pretty easy. I would have gotten two detentions for that." Amy looked straight at Danny to see he wasn't joking.

"Really," Amy yelled in surprise. Danny blushed while scratching his head.

"Yeah but that's because I always fall asleep," he said. "Well I'll see you later." Danny took off towards Sam and Tucker who were waiting for him.

"Yeah I hope so!" Amy waved smiling.

**Lunch.**

Danny Tucker and Sam were sitting at their usual table. Sam was eating a salad, Tucker was eating a pork rib sandwich and chocolate pudding, and Danny was having a turkey sandwich, chips, chocolate pudding, and an orange soda.

"So what do you guys think of the new girl," Tucker asked?

Danny replied, "she seems pretty cool I guess."

Sam said, "I like her." Danny and Tucker both gasped. Sam never liked people right away. "What? I think she's got great fashion sense." Amy was sitting at the A-list table with all the popular kids. Honestly she didn't want to be sitting there. She wanted to go sit with her new friend Danny. She was thinking Danny seems pretty nice. Maybe I can…

Paulina interrupted Amy's train of thought by yelling, "Oh my god Amy can you really play guitar?"

Amy answered, "Yeah I've been playing all my life. It's sort of my passion."

"Well that's pretty cool. But not as cool as ghost boy." Amy raised an eyebrow to what Paulina had said.

Amy asked; "Excuse me Paulina but who is this Ghost Boy"

Paulina shot up yelling, "Oh that's right no one's told you about Amity's Park hero! His name's Danny Phantom and he's soooo dreamy. Paulina took out a picture of Danny Phantom from her bag and showed it to Amy.

"Huh, he kind of looks like Danny Fenton."

"Yeah right Danny looks nothing like ghost boy." After ten minutes of Paulina and Star constantly talking about Danny Phantom, Dash shows up with his food.

Dash said, "Hey ladies. So Amy what are you doing this Friday."

Amy yelled back, "Dash for the last time I-am-not-looking-for-a-boyfriend! Dash had been hitting on Amy all day.

"Well here's my number anyway." Dash passed Amy a piece of paper. Amy took the number and ripped it into pieces.

Star laughed, "Ow Dash you want some ice for that burn?!"

"Shut it Star," Dash snapped back.

Amy tilted her head to see Sam, Tucker, and Danny all laughing together. Amy she thought wow they look like they're having fun. I should go join them. Dash caught on to where Amy was looking.

"Don't even think about it Amy," he warned. "Those guys are losers and I hate to see you fall to the bottom of the food chain with looks like yours."

Paulina added in, "Yeah they're not even worth your time."

"Yeah," Star agreed.

Amy yelled, "Well if you guys think their losers then they must be pretty cool, because you guys are top A losers! Amy got up from her seat and walked towards Danny's table leaving the A-list confused.

""**I feel I should stop here, but I don't think I'm far enough into the story and it's going to be a long time before I can upload the next chapter so I need to leave enough for guys to enjoy so that you can wait for a while."(^_^) )**

**At Danny's Table**

Amy walked up to Danny and his friends.

Amy asked, "Hey guys can I sit here?"

Danny smiled saying, "Of course Amy, but how come you're not at the A-list table?

"Oh my god they are so annoying its Ghost boy this and Danny Phantom that. I can't believe how full they are of themselves and Dash is driving me crazy!"

Sam laughed, "Okay guys its official I like this chick. She has to be part of our group." Everyone started laughing.

Tucker said, "Amy are you an angle, because you look heavenly." Danny and Sam both punched Tucker from each side. "Ow, what?"

Sam yelled, "Tucker didn't you hear her in English?"

"Hear what," Tucker asked confused.

Danny yelled, "Dude she said she just got of a bad relationship and didn't want to be hit on!"

Tucker slapped his head thinking how could he forget.

"Oh I'm so sorry Amy," he yelled.

Amy just said, "Its okay, but wow Danny."

Danny looked up, "What?"

"You actually remembered what I said. I'm impressed." Amy then winked at Danny. Danny started blushing.

"Oh it was huh nothing really," he said.

"Do you remember the other thing I told everyone?"

"Um… you're allergic to peanuts and oh you love music". Amy then sat right next to Danny looking right into his eyes.

"You know what kid? I'm starting to like you more and more." She saw that Danny's face turned even redder and she thought it was cute. "So are you going to introduce me to your friends?"

Sam was getting a little jealous but instead off killing Amy she yelled, "Oh shoot I'm sorry. I'm Sam and I got tell you Amy you got great fashion sense." Sam actually meant it and gave Amy the thumbs up.

Amy said, "Thanks Sam and your outfit is just as awesome."

Tucker added, "Yeah and I'm Tucker. I'm the computer whiz of the group." Out of nowhere a giant explosion happens destroying one the cafeteria's walls. Everyone started coughing from the dust and a figure emerged from the dust. It was Skulker and boy did he seem mad. (**I try to avoid using swear words (^_^)**)

Skulker yelled, "Come on out I know you're here!" He shot missiles at a nearby table. He got blasted from behind by a green ghost ray.

Danny in his ghost form yelled, "Looking for me metal head?"

"Actually whelp I was looking for Ember but I can waste you first."

"What? Why are you looking for Ember, Danny asked looking confused. Skulker faced palmed his head.

"Duh she's my girlfriend remember? I told you I had a girlfriend when we fought at you and your dads fishing trip. Remember?"

"What? Ember? You and Ember are dating ha-ha-ha-ha-ha Oh I can't… ha-ha-ha-ha-ha I can't breathe ha-ha-ha-ha. Out of all the guys she could have chosen she choose you. Ha-ha-ha." Danny was then blasted by a red blast.

"Shut it whelp! She made a great discussion to go out with me." A female voice then yelled,

"Wrong!" Then a giant ghost ray wave hit both Danny and Skulker in opposite side of the room. Skulker knew who it was.

"Ember, baby can't we talk? I came all this way to find you and…"

Ember with her eyes glowing red yelled, "No! I gave you five chances, five not three, five! And what do you do? You screw up every single last one of them!"

Danny getting up, laughed, "Wow Skulker what did you do?"

Skulker stumbled saying, "I um I…"

Ember yelled, "I'll tell you what he did. First he broke all the strings on my guitar. Second he forgot my birthday, third he used my hamster as bait and it got eaten, fourth he didn't get me anything for Valentine's Day, and finally he destroyed my ticket to win the ghost zone lottery and we always do what he wants to do."

Danny crossed his arms staring at Skulker saying, "Really dude her birthday? You forgot your girlfriend's birthday? Wow."

Skulker yelled back, "I was busy… you know hunting you down."

Ember cried, "Yeah and guess what I'm sick of having you around so good bye Skulker this girl's I'm flying so low. I was stupid to think you were different from those other guys even him but your all just the same."

Skulker yelled, "Enough! I'm taking you back whether you like it or not." He shot a net at Ember.

"The hell I am!" Ember used her hair to burn the net into ashes. Ember then charged straight at Skulker. He dodged her and grabbed Ember by the hair. Danny was unsure what he should do.

"What did you expect Ember I'm the greatest hunter that ever lived? Did you really think you could get away from me," Skulker gloated. Danny threw a turkey sandwich at Skulker's face. "Ewe Miracle whip."

Danny and Ember both yelled, "Hey I like Miracle Whip!" Ember grabbed Skulker by the wrist and through him over her shoulder. Danny then blasted him through the wall.

Danny floated over to Ember saying, "So you really like Miracle Whip?"

Ember said while smiling, "Yeah the stuffs awesome." Skulker blasted Danny into a table with a ghost ray. "Hey I was talking to that Dipstick!"

Skulker whined, "But…"He couldn't finish his sentence because Danny sucked him into the thermos.

Danny laughed, "There we go. Now Ember" Danny noticed Ember had disappeared. "Oh great now I have to go find her before she causes trouble."

A voice cried, "Help somebody help!"

Danny heard it coming from the ruble. He blasted away at the ruble to see Amy was under it. Amy looked at her savior and gasped.

Amy yelled, "Oh my god you're that famous ghost boy everyone keeps talking about."

Danny said, "Yeah I am. Are you okay?" Amy nodded her head and Danny took off.

Amy sighed in relief, "He really doesn't know it's me? Perfect." Her eyes began to glow bright green. "Maybe I can use him somehow. Now that he trusts me as Amy I can get close to him a find his weaknesses."

"Amy it's me Sam. Where are you?"

"Hey Sam over here," yelled Amy. Sam saw Amy waving her hand.

"Are you okay," she asked.

"Yeah just a bump on the head, but that's not important. I talked with this ghost boy everyone keeps talking about."

"Really?" Sam was now starting to worry.

"Yeah and to tell you the truth, I don't see what the big deal is. Besides being a ghost there's nothing really special about him." Sam and Amy started laughing. Sam was relieved that Amy didn't suspect anything.

**Music class**

Amy sat next to Danny thinking of ways for him to get interested in her as Ember. "Hey Danny," she began Danny looked over to Ember/Amy to see what was wrong. "You know I thought I heard Ember's voice was she here."

"Yeah I think she was why," he asked.

"Well I'm kind of a big fan of hers. Next time she comes here I have to get her to sign my guitar." Amy took out her guitar she kept under the table.

"Oh well you know I sometimes talk and hang out with her so maybe I can get her to sign your guitar," Danny offered.

"Really," Amy asked surprise. Why is he going out of his to get my guitar signed she thought. Wait this is perfect. He'll have to come looking for me as Ember so I'll be able to seduce him. "Okay Danny here you go." Amy gave Danny her guitar so he'd get it signed. Danny thought great now I have to find Ember and have her sign this. The final bell rang. Amy hurried to get outside. When she knew she was alone she pushed the button on her belt. Two rings appear and turned Amy into Ember. "Hmm I guess I'll go to the park. Dipstick should be able to find me there very easily."

Danny transformed into his Phantom self to find Ember hoping she A would sign Amy's guitar and B not be making any trouble for him. As he flew past the park his ghost sense went off. He then heard someone playing a guitar. As he landed he saw Ember playing her guitar. When she saw him she stopped playing.

"What do you want Dipstick," Ember asked already knowing what he was doing here.

"Okay Ember what's going on," Danny demanded. "Why are you here?"

"Well Baby-Pop to give the short version, I dumped Skulker now he's ticked off and is looking for me. So I thought I'd hide in the human world." She looked to see Danny was holding the guitar she gave him. Well Baby-Pop what's with the guitar? You join a band or something? Danny started freaking out on how he was supposed to answer.

"I um. Ember can I have your autograph?"

"What," Ember yelled in fake surprise. "Aw are you're a fan of mine now? Do you also want my number?" Danny knew she would say something like that.

"No," Danny snapped back. "A friend wants your autograph and I said I'd get it."

"Sorry Baby-Pop, but I don't give autographs."

"Please Ember it would mean a lot to her c'mon I'll do anything." Danny got on his knees and started to beg.

"Anything, Amber asked with a smirk.

**Danny's room.**

Danny was sitting in his room looking at Amy's guitar already signed. He sighed thinking what was he doing. But a voice broke his train of thought.

"Hey Dipstick where do I sleep," Ember said sitting on Danny's bed.

"Why did I let you talk me into this," Danny whined. He looked up to see Ember glaring at him.

"Hey I signed your girlfriend's guitar and in return you let me crash at your house till this whole Skulker thing blows over," Ember explained.

"She is not my girlfriend," Danny yelled. "And you're sleeping on the ground."

"What are you serious," Ember snapped. "I'm your guest Dipstick! You get the floor!" Danny pulled out a mattress from under bed.

"See Ember," He began, you won't be sleeping on the floor exactly. You'll have a bed."

"No!" Ember grossed her arms. Danny got up from the ground giving Ember a glare. After a few minutes Danny sighed as fell on the bed that was on the ground. He was mumbling while Ember was laughing at the fact she won the standoff.

"So Dipstick when's dinner I'm starving," Ember cheered. Danny began to think. Jazz was out of town on a school trip. Mom and Dad were on their ghost convention trip so they'll be gone for week or two. This meant he had to cook all their meals. He sighed getting up from his bed.

"Hold on Ember I'll be right back," Danny said. After he left Ember started snooping around Danny's room. She was looking for anything that could tell her more about Danny and for something to use as blackmail. She was also curious about what Danny did in his spare time away from school and ghost fighting. She came across a notebook. She opened it reading

_Dear, Journal_

_Today I fought some minor ghost as I usually do. I just can't have a day to myself. I mean really, whenever I want to do something fun some ghost comes and ruins it. Jazz and Tuck still keep playing Ember's song remember. I don't know why they like that song so much. It's so sad. Anyway if that's not bad enough Tucker asked me the weirdest question ever. He asked if I thought Ember was hot. I lied saying she was alright. If I told him I thought Ember was one of the hottest girls I've ever seen he'd never let me live it down. I mean the way she wears her hair. Her eyes are really pretty even when she uses them for a death glare. I don't want to be a perv and say her bodies tight but the way she swings her hips makes me go crazy. I kind of want to ask her out but she'd kill me if I tried. I sometimes stare at for her for a while. I think she's even hotter than Paulina. Oh my god I hope no one ever reads this._

Ember's face became really red. He th-thinks I'm hot. He actually wanted to ask me out. She shook her furiously. Stop it Ember. He's a scrawny little punk. You like guys with buff bodies. Remember use Danny to make him spill his secretes. Wait this perfect the dipstick already likes me. After he's dating me I'll use him to make Skulker jealous. Then after Skulker learns his lesson I'll still kick him to the curb. She heard Danny coming and she threw the notebook back where she found it. She then jumped onto Danny's bed. Danny then came through the door with a plate full of sandwiches.

Danny said, "Sorry but all I can make right now is turkey sandwiches." He set the plate on Ember's bed. Danny took one of the sandwiches and started eating. Ember knew Danny wouldn't try anything funny so she took one as well. She took a bite out the sandwich and chewed it slowly. She was taken by surprise by what she tasted.

"Oh my god Dipstick you actually used Miracle Whip," Ember asked with joy. Danny blushed thinking how cute Ember looked when she smiled.

"Yeah," he said, "I heard how you like this stuff so I thought it was okay to use this it."

"Wow kid you actually listen," Ember cheered. "Whenever I buy it Skulker just throws it away. I mean Kitty, Spectra, Johnny, and even the Lunch Lady likes Miracle Whip."

"What, really? None of my friends like it. No one else in my family likes Miracle Whip either. Ironically though, Vlad likes Miracle Whip."

"Vlad? Hey is he that guy who has a huge crush on your mom." Ember tried not to laugh. She made a deal with Vlad masters. She gave him some of her blood and in return he gave her a device to look human and block Danny's ghost sense. The rest of the night was uneventful. They finished their food and Danny went bed. Ember laid down on her bed. "I have to get my hands on that journal of his." If she could get her hands on his journal she would know exactly what he thought of her and could use it to find out more about him. She looked over to see Danny's journal was under his pillow. Ember decided not risk waking Danny up. Tomorrow was Saturday so maybe she could spend the day with him. Ember woke up the next morning to see Danny wasn't in his bed. She thought he was down stairs making breakfast. She opened the door to the bathroom to take a shower. Nothing prepared her for what she was about to see. As she opened the door she saw Danny getting out of the shower. Only problem was he had no clothes on. He was completely naked in front of a girl who was his enemy. Ember closed the door and went to her bed. She grabbed a pillow and screamed as loud as she could into it. After a while they were both down stairs eating breakfast in silence. Ember looked up at Danny to see he was staring right at her. This made her annoyed because if he didn't want any one walking in on him he should've locked the damn door.

"Hey Dipstick," Ember snapped. Danny looked over to see Ember's eyes were red. "What happened this morning stays our little secret got that? So in other words it never happened." Danny nodded his head in agreement. Danny ate his breakfast as fast he could. He ran out the door telling Ember to stay out of trouble. He wanted to find Amy and give her back her guitar. Ember went to the Ghost Zone to ask for advice from her friends.

**In the Ghost Zone**

"You what," Kitty yelled after Ember told her and Spectra what happened this morning. "You saw the ghost boy naked and you're living with him!" Ember faced palmed herself thinking why did she tell Kitty anything. Spectra could understand why Ember didn't want to go home. Skulker would be banging on her door every five minutes to beg Ember to come back to him. But why couldn't she just stay with her or Kitty? "So Ember," Kitty continued.

"So what," Ember snapped back.

"How big is it?"

"How big is what?"

"You know his…" Kitty couldn't finish because Ember grabbed her by her throat and wouldn't let go. Spectra had to break the two before they killed each other.

"Why can't you two ever play nice for once," Spectra yelled. Every time the three of them come together Kitty and Ember always got into a fight. "Ember, why are you staying with Phantom? You could stay with me or Kitty until this Skulker thing blows over."

Kitty said, "Maybe she's got a little crush on him." Ember's eyes became bright red as she glared at Kitty. Ember reached for her guitar to shut Kitty up for good. "I'm only kidding Ember gosh take a chill pill." At that moment Kitty's phone went off. She answered it and it was Johnny telling her about this awesome party that Desire was having. "Later girls I got to go." Kitty flew off to get ready.

Ember yelled back at her, "You better keep your mouth shut or you'll regret it." Spectra patted her friend on the shoulder to calm her down. After Ember told Spectra why she was staying Danny's and what her plans were, it made Spectra smile.

"Oh my god Ember once you do that he'll be miserable," Spectra laughed. "Perfect his misery will keep me young and beautiful for a long time. Ember was relieved that her best friend thought this plan was a good idea. In fact Spectra gave Ember a few pointers on how to win Danny over even faster.

**Human realm**

Danny has spent all morning looking for Amy. He's tried the Nasty Burger, the park, the water park, and even the school yard. Danny gave up thinking I'll just give to her on Monday. His phone went off and his alarm was Ember's hit song Remember. Danny answered it as fast as he could. It was Tucker and apparently Tucker had some news for Danny.

"Hello," Danny said.

"Hey Danny it's me Tucker," Tucker said over the phone.

"Hey Tuck how's it going?"

"Danny you won't believe who I'm with."

"If you say you're with Paulina then yeah I don't believe you."

"Your close man but no. I'm with Amy Winter!"

"What?!"

"Yeah man. She wants you and Sam to come meet us at the Nasty Burger."

Amy yelled through the phone, "Hey Danny don't forget to bring my guitar with you." After a few minutes Danny made it to the Nasty Burger. He walked through the front doors to see Sam, Tucker, and Amy sitting at a booth in the far right corner of the restaurant. He made his way over to their table to be greeted by his friends. Amy stuck out her hands to Danny. "Okay kid, give me back my guitar." Danny looked puzzled acting like he didn't know what she meant. "You forgot my guitar didn't you?" Amy sounded annoyed that Danny forgot her guitar. Danny took off the backpack he was wearing. He showed Amy that it was empty. He then pulled out her guitar and took bow. Tucker, Sam, and Amy clapped at Danny's little trick. Danny gave Amy her guitar back and said,

"So um Amy do you know whose signature that is?" Amy faked a surprise gasp as she saw her own signature.

"Oh my God Ember Mclain, Amy screamed. But how did you get her to sign this I hear she doesn't give autographs?" Sam and Tucker were also curious on how Danny manage to get one of his enemies to sign something for him. Danny was at a lost on what to say. Sam and Tucker's stares weren't helping him at all.

"She um," Danny began. "I did her a favor so she had to sign it." What Danny said wasn't exactly a lie but it had to do. Amy smiled as she stared at Danny.

You know what kid I'm impressed, Amy said. "I thought you were lying to get on my good side, but turns out you were telling the truth." Danny smiled as Amy told him this it sort of made his day. "So how do you know Ember?" Great now I have to come up with a reason Danny thought. Fortunately for him Sam came to his rescue by asking Amy to go get some food for the four of them. As soon as Amy left, Tucker and Sam glared at Danny.

"What," he asked.

"Anything you'd like to tell us," Sam asked.

"Yeah like how you got Ember to sign something when she's your enemy," Tucker pointed out even more. Danny tried to avoid this by offering to overshadow a girl to ask Tucker out but it didn't work. Danny finally caved and told them everything. Sam was now a little angry while Tucker thought Danny was just too lucky.

"Danny you know this is begging for trouble," Sam said.

"Yeah I know Sam, but a deal is a deal, Danny said. Also I can't send her out there while Skulker is looking for her. She told me she'd be on her best behavior while she's staying with me." Sam was feeling little better about Danny having Ember staying over. Amy brought back the food and everyone began eating while talking about school dances, games, and after school clubs. Everyone eventually had to go home so they all said their good-byes and headed home. Amy hurried to Danny's house hoping to beat him there. She did and she turned back into her regular form and sat on her bed reading a magazine. After a few minutes Danny came in. He waved at her. Ember smiled and she put down her magazine. Now to put my plan into action.

"Hey Dipstick where have you been all day," Ember asked trying to sound like she actually cared.

"Nothing special," Danny replied back. He didn't want her to know about Amy.

"Well what do you want to do?" Danny was shocked. Ember Mclain EMBER FREAKING MCLAIN wanted to do something with Danny that didn't involve fighting.

"Um how about we go bowling or something." Danny didn't know what to say. He really didn't know Ember that well. Ember put her finger on her chin as she was thinking. She had wanted to go to a night club, but Danny didn't seem the type to go for that kind of thing. Plus she had never gone bowling before and could be fun.

"Okay Dipstick on one condition," Ember demanded. Danny sighed not liking what it could be. "You're paying for everything." Danny started laughing which of course made Ember mad. "What's so funny idiot." Danny stopped laughing and wiped a tear from his eye.

"Ember I was going to pay for everything," Danny started laughing again.

"What?"

"Em I'm not goanna take you out and leave you with the bill. I mean what kind of jerk does that?"

Ember started to rub her arm thinking he was right. Skulker would do that yeah actually he did, but of course goody good Danny would never do that. Ember felt like an idiot. Once they got ready they headed towards the Bowling Alley not knowing they were being followed.

**Hey guys I finished this chapter one. If you have any Ideas please let me know okay. I will seriously give each idea into consideration and probably will use it. Now review and let me know what you think. And if you please "get out of my new home" If you know where I got that from put a (^_^) at the end of you review. Bye now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys sorry for taking so long it's just that I've been taking so much shit from everyone that I had to take a break and deal with them. Now I'm back and ready for round two. Thanks for all the comments. Some ideas were just too lovey dovey. This is Ember we are talking about. She won't be so easy to win over. Trust me I've tried dating girls like her, but minus the ghost, evil, and trying to take over the world thing. Alright back to the story. Remember I don't own Danny Phantom.**

Ember was ticked off and she has only been at the bowling alley for five minutes. She was mad, because Danny told her that she couldn't wear her boots on the wooden floor and that she needed to wear bowling shoes. Problem was that the shoes looked like clown shoes**.(Come on guys bowling shoes totally look like clown shoes.**) Ember and Danny argued for about twenty minutes before they got a lane. Ember sat in her seat looking at the pair of shoes while Danny punched in their names into the score board. Danny was finishing setting them up some one grab him by the shirt and lifted him from the ground. He turned around to see it was Dash.

"Hey fenturd," Dash said, "what are you doing here? Didn't you hear, no wimps aloud ha-ha." Paulina came in with a pink bowling ball.

"Oh man why are we next to this loser," she wined. Star was right beside Paulina but didn't look like she was happy. Paulina took notice that Star didn't make any comment. Hello Star pay attention will ya?" Star stood up straight remembering where she was. She looked at Danny, but just turned away and went to her lane. Paulina sighed motioning to Dash to drop Danny. After Dash dropped Danny he notice Ember Mclain was there. He rushed right behind her and yelled,

"Ember I love you!" This made her jump almost into the ceiling. She turned around to see Dash with a goofy smile on his face. Ember was so not in the mood right now. She noticed that Dash didn't have his just annoying Asian friend. Ember was curious to where he was.

"Hey where's your friend that's with you all the time," she asked. Dashed turned away and snorted. Ember looked over at Star and she wasn't at all happy. Ember found her feeling bad for her for some reason. But she decided to ignore it and picked out a blue ball and a green one for Danny. She handed him his ball.

Danny said, "Ember sit back and be amazed." Ember rolled her eyes thinking wow he's pretty cocky now isn't he. Danny went into position. Took one step before Dash tripped him and the ball went into the gutter. Danny got up from the ground. His eyes glowed green for a moment but nobody noticed. "What was that for?"

Dash laughed, "Watch your step nerd." Ember marched straight up into Dash's face.

"Why don't you leave him alone?" Dash took a step back from Ember. Why is she sticking up for a nerd and why is she with Fenton?

"Hey why are you sticking up for him? You're a celebrity; you shouldn't be with losers like Fenturd here. You should be hanging around with guys like me." Dash put his hand on Embers chin and his other wrapped around her back. Ember was now ready to blast Dash into oblivion. She reached for guitar, but Danny step between them. Danny looked straight into Dash's eyes and yelled,

"You leave her alone or else!" Everyone frizzed for a few seconds. Danny had stood up to Dash yelling right in his face. Dash thought of an idea.

"Alright Fenton how about we make a deal?" Danny raised an eyebrow. "We bowl and whoever has the highest score wins. If you win Star, Paulina and I will leave you and all your friends alone for a month. But if we win I get too take Ember out for a date."

"And you do my homework for a month," Paulina cheered in. Star stared off into space not paying attention to what was going on. Danny looked over to Ember just to make sure she was cool with the deal. She nodded her head. He looked at Dash and said deal. They shook hands and returned to their lanes. This was bad; Danny had one gutter ball so he needed to make a spare. He rolled the ball but only got five pins. Dash rolled his to and got eight pins. Ember was now up and she never played a game of bowling in her afterlife. Great she thought as she got into position. She threw her arm back like everyone else, but the ball slipped out of her fingers and into Danny's stomach. He fell back with an oaf. Ember picked up her ball ignoring the laughing from Dash and Paulina. Star was looking at her phone with a light smile on her face. Ember tried again, she threw the ball down the lane as it knocked down all the pins. Ember smiled as she made a strike on her first turn. She smiled looking over Pauline who shot the ball and made a strike as well. Paulina looked at Ember smiling and saying,

"I bowl every Friday sweetie. There's no way I'm going to lose." Ember's smile vanished and she became really nervous, because she really didn't want to go out with Dash the idiot. Star was up, but she made two gutter balls. She didn't even seem to care, her eyes where dull and each step looked like chore. Danny was up again but this time he made a strike. The battle continued on until the last round, round 10. Danny and Dash where tied at 250. Paulina and Ember had a score of 249. Star only had 20 points. Danny went but Dash tripped him making the ball hit only two pins. Same thing happened again but five pins were knocked down. Danny glared at Dash, but Dash only laughed.

We didn't make any rules, he snorted. Dash was up and he rolled his ball down the lane, but the ball stopped in the middle of the lane and rolled into the gutter. Ember noticed Danny was gone and Dash went again. He dripped over his own shoe laces and another gutter ball was made. Somehow his shoes became untied. Danny appeared in front of Ember. She grabbed him by the arm and whispered,

"What are you doing Dipstick?"

Danny whispered back, "Why should we play fair if they won't? Plus do you really want to lose and go out on a date with Dash?" Danny had a good point there. Just the thought about going on a date with Dash made Ember want to puke. She shook her head and grabbed her ball. She thought wow I have to give Dipstick some credit. I mean I never thought a goody two shoes would cheat to win a bet. She rolled her ball and made a strike. Paulina got a strike as well. Star just got gutters again not like she cared. It was down to Ember again and tension was in the air as Ember rolled her ball. The ball looked like it was going in slow motion as it reached the pins. It knocked the pins down, but one was wobbling. Dash and Paulina zoned in so much on the pin that they didn't notice Ember go invisible. She flew to the pin and with a flick it fell down. She reappeared by Danny before anyone noticed. Paulina grabbed her ball and stood in the front of the line. She was sweating, her hands shaking, and her legs felt weak. This roll decided so much. If she messed up they would lose and that would be embarrassing. The popular kids lose to a loser and last year's top hit singer. She threw the ball down the lane as her heartbeat went off with every inch the ball made. The ball smacked into the pins, all went down but one. It shook violently. Paulina and Dash held their breath as the pin wobbled. It was a wasted effort as Ember did the same thing she did with her pin, but instead held the pin up so it didn't fall. Paulina fell to her knees as her pin stayed up. Her ball returned as the other pins were being push off the lane. She tried again but the ball was gutter ball. She lost; the A-list club had lost to the underdog of the social chain. Dash and Paulina didn't move or even make a sound. Star packed her things up and left for the food court. Danny and Ember hugged in celebration. Ember looked down at Phantom hugging her. She quickly pushed him away telling him not to touch her. They made their way to the food court leaving behind two emotionally disturb teens. From across the room there was a pissed off robot/ghost.

"How dare that whelp touch her? I will skin him alive!"

Ember and Danny were enjoying a pile of nachos. Ember saw Star sitting by herself with fries and a burger. Star was just dipping her fry in ketchup. Ember looked at her with sympathy. Star's state of depression seemed so familiar to her. As Ember took a closer look she saw her old human self, doing the same thing. Ember knew where Star was heading and she needed to stop her. Ember sat up and told Danny she was going to talk to Star. Danny was cool with it. When Ember left Danny's ghost sense went off. Star continued to tip her fry into the ketchup. She thought to herself, that stupid, dumb, tall, buff, cute, gentle, nice, she would have continued, but a voice interrupted her.

"Hey kid you want a fry with your ketchup?" Star looked up to see Ember Mclain was standing in front of her. Star jumped to her feet squealing like a little girl.

"How my god Ember Mclain, she screamed."

"You just now noticed that I was here," Ember said.

"What?" Star was now confused.

"I just played against you and your friends in bowling."

"Oh sorry I'm just out of it," Star had a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Yeah no kidding." Star started to get really excited again.

"If Kwan knew I played against you he'd flip. He's a really big fan. In fact we," Star stopped after what she said. She sat back down and stared at her food again. Ember sat right beside her.

"Guy trouble," Ember asked. Star nodded her.

"It was over something really stupid."

"Really like what? Sex, dates, other people, or sport teams?" Star just shooked her head.

"No, it was about being better people." Ember didn't know what she meant, but an explosion happened causing everyone to evacuate the building. Before Star could get away Ember grabbed her arm.

"Do you know a girl named Amy Winters," Ember yelled. Star nodded her head. "Good talk to her she'll help you. Just trust me on this okay." Star told Ember okay and ran off to safety. Ember grabbed her guitar and ran toward the source of the explosion.

**Here you guys go. I stood up all night to finish this piece of work for ya. Literally I felt so bad for not updating for a while that I stood up all night to write this chapter just for you guys. Remember leave comments and Ideas for me. One of you gave me a really good idea which I'll use in a later chapter. Love you fans and I hope to see you soon. 209 is out (^_^)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. I'm going to put in your ideas in this chapter as well as my own. But not all for I'm saving them for later chapters. Again thanks for your comments. **

Ember rushed into the source of the explosion. Smoke covered the entire area. She grabbed hold of her guitar ready to strike. The smoke began to clear and a dark figure started to appear. Ember took this opportunity to strike. She swung her guitar into her enemy's stomach. A large Ow was the response from the target. The smoke finally cleared with Ember's guitar in Danny's stomach. She put her weapon away.

"Sorry Babypop," she said not sounding sorry at all. Danny was hold his stomach while moaning in pain. Skulker leap from the shadows and shot Ember in the back. Now she was pissed as her eyes turned bright red. "What was that for?"

"What are you doing with him," Skulker demanded.

"None of your business that's what."

"Ember come on let's just get back together. I promise I'll do better this time I swear."

Ember looked down at the floor and took a deep sigh. "Alright Skulker I'll give you one last chance." Skulker formed a huge smile and walked towards Ember with open arms. Then Ember yelled, "Kidding," and shot Skulker right in the face with an ecto-blast knocking his head off. Ember screamed as his head rolled to her feet. She screamed louder when Skulker's true form came out of the head. She repeatly wacked him with her guitar yelling ewe over and over again. After she was done Skulker was black and blue all over. She poked him with her guitar as Skulker moaned. Danny recover from Ember's attack. He couldn't believe how banged up Skulker was from Ember. When she saw Danny she ran right behind him crying, "get rid of it already. Just use your thermos and suck him up."

Danny did as he was told and suck Skulker into the Fenton Thermos. Ember shivered thinking that she dated and kissed that thing. It made her want to puke. She told Danny that she thought they should go home. That night Ember couldn't sleep. She kept thinking how Danny step between her and Dash. Did he think she couldn't take care of herself? Or did he just do it because he's the good guy. She didn't know, but she bet she could find the answer in Danny's journal. Sunday passed uneventful. On Monday Ember had to become Amy Winter again.

She walked through Casper High when something caught her eye. A poster about the battle of the bands contest. Only students could enter so forget going as Ember Mclain, but Amy Winter could go. Each contestant had to sing an original song. She smiled until she saw the contest fee, which was 100 dollars. She didn't have that kind of money and she couldn't steal any because if Danny caught her, she'd be screwed. On the other side of school Danny was talking to his friends Tucker and Sam about Ember did to Skulker. They couldn't help but laugh.

"So hold a minute dude," Tucker said. She never knew Skulker was just a little blub. Danny shook his head while still laughing. The three stopped when they saw Amy walk by a looking a little depressed. Sam ran after her.

"Amy are you okay," she said. Amy shook her head no. "Why, what happened?" Amy pointed at the battle of the bands poster.

"I want to enter the battle of the bands contest but I can't afford the entry fee," Amy sighed Sam reached into her pocket and pulled out a new hundred dollar bill.

"Here," Sam said

"No Sam I can't your money."

"No worries I got like ten more see." Sam pulled out more hundred dollar bills. Amy's eye started twitching. "What? Oh that's right we never told you. Yeah families like super rich so moneys not a problem for me."

"Still Sam I can't."

"Hey can you win the contest?" Amy now became angry.

"Win it! I'll destroy it!" Sam laughed at her friends new spirit.

"Good the prize is 5000 dollars so you can pay me back when you win. Amy admitted defeat and took the 100 dollar bill. After that Star came up from behind them and made a ahem noise. Sam and Amy turned around to face. Danny and Tucker stayed close just in case Sam lost it. Star looked nervous and unsure what to say.

"I need to talk to you Amy," Star said quietly. Amy crossed her arms and said,

"Guy troubles?" Star gasped.

"How did you know?"

"I can smell relationship issues and right now you reek of it." Sam took a big sniff of the air. She tapped Amy's shoulder.

Are you sure it isn't Tuckers cologne Foley by Tucker Foley. Tucker got upset at this. He took great pride in his products.

"Hey this stuff works just fine," he yelled. Amy pointed her finger down the hall.

"Tucker, Danny we're having a girl talk," she said, "you guys need to leave for a second."

"No problem Amy I get it come on Tucker," Danny stated.

"What, this is great gossip dude," Tucker whined. It took both Sam and Danny to drag Tucker away. Amy looked right back at Star.

"So Star what's the problem?"

**What's Star's and Kwan's problem. Is Star pregnant, or has Kwan turned to a life of crime. Will Amy be found out to be Ember in disguise? Why did Vlad need her blood? Will Skulker ever move past Ember? Why am I asking you these questions You'll never know because I'm done. I'm not doing this anymore, forget this story. Sorry guys but it takes too much energy and time….. I'm just kidding. I'll finish this with your help of course. I just need you guys to leave comments so I know you guys still like this story. See you in a week. 209 out (+_+) Sorry if this chapter was too short.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello every one I'm back! Sorry I took for every. You guys shouldn't have to wait this long for an update, So yeah big sorry. Remember I don't own DP. Now without further dew here it is.**

Casper high girls locker room. Star was sitting on sitting on a bench playing with her thumbs. Amy had her back pressed against a locker. They've been like that for about five minutes and Star hasn't said a word. Amy coughed, Star knew what Amy was doing and sighed. "Amy what I'm about to tell you can't leave this room," Star said. Amy nodded her head in agreement. Star took a deep breath before she started. "My boyfriend Kwan and I had a falling out and now he's avoiding me."

Amy asked, "What was it about?"

"Mr. Lancer showed us a documentary about the effects of bullying because he felt that bullying had become a huge problem." Amy nodded her head for Star to continue. "Well it was mostly about kids who got bullied and got so depressed that they did suicide. And this, god, this scared the leaving hell out of Kwan. He's really sensitive about that kind of stuff and cried at the end of it." Before Star could finish Paulina and the rest of the cheerleading team. When Paulina saw Amy and Star together she became angry.

"What are doing with her Star," she demanded.

"Oh I was only telling Amy here to watch herself or else," Star responded. To make herself believable she shook her fist in front of Amy's nose.

"Oh good," Paulina laughed. "I thought you were going to start hang out with losers like Kwan." She turned around a started walking away. Star followed but first she mouthed the words to Amy, I'm sorry.

Amy made her way back to class where Danny and the gang were waiting for her. As she entered the classroom she was immediately swarmed by the gang. Sam was the first to speak.

"Well what did she want," Sam asked. Amy just smiled and said it was nothing to worry about. Before Tucker could say yeah right now spill it the bell ranged. Everyone rushed to their sits as Mr. Lancer entered the room. As he was doing attendance Tucker passed Amy a note. She opened it and it read,

_Come on now Amy what did Star want. Was it about me, Danny, is she pregnant?_

Amy wrote a new note and threw it to Tucker. He didn't waste any time in reading it.

_I can't tell you so drop it._

Amy got a new note that said,

_Please I won't tell anyone I promise._

Amy took her time on the next note. She then passed it to Tucker. He opened it to read,

_Listen Dipstick drop it or I'm going to shove your PDA down your throat._

Tucker sighed in defeat. Mr. Lancer finished attendance and had a huge announcement for the class.

"Class," he started, "I have a new project for you all." The entire class moaned to this. "You all have to do research on any poet, play writer, Etc. This will be a two person project. At the end of the month you will all present your project to the class. Now I'll let you choose your own partner. Paulina you can go first." Paulina got up from her desk to see who she should pick. She saw Tucker thinking perfect.

"I pick Tucker Foely," she said. Tucker cheered what he thought was good fortune. Sam, Amy, and Danny shooked their heads thinking he has no idea what she has planned for him. Amy was next and every guy stared at her hoping she'll pick them.

"I want Danny," she said out of instinct. All guys signed. Sam did too; she wanted to work with Danny as well. Danny gave Amy a high five. The rest of the groups where picked but it was at the end class when the last group was picked. Next class was P.E.

Gym

The teacher had everyone lined up before she told them what they would be doing.

"Alright you sack of wimps," she shouted, "we're goanna play a game that will test your survival instinct." The whole class was silent hoping it wasn't army training. The teacher held a red ball in the air. "It's a classic, dodge ball." The whole class cheered. "Boys against girls go." The game started with balls flying through the air. Danny and Tucker dodged the balls easily thanks to fighting ghosts. Tucker didn't notice however a stray ball heading towards his head. When he did it was too late, he closed his eyes waiting for impact. However it never came. He opened his eyes to see a hand had caught the ball. He looked to see Kwan had caught the ball. Kwan smiled telling Tucker to be careful.

Time passed on until it was to five boys, Danny, Dash, Kwan, Tucker, Mikey and the girls had five as well, which were Paulina, Sam, Star, Valerie, and Amy.

"Don't worry girls we got this," Valerie cheered. All of the girls started cheering them on. Dash looked to the rest of his team.

"Alright guys," he began, "the five," Mikey got hit in the stomach, "four of us have to win. Cuz if we don't I'm goanna pound you nerds."

"Uh Dash remember the deal," Danny said with a cocky voice. Ember and I beat you at bowling so you can't touch us for a month." Dash face palmed knowing Danny was right. And with that Danny and Tucker went back into action. Kwan saw a ball was on the line and rushed for it. When he put his hand on it another brushed the top of his. He looked up to see Star. They both straighten up when they saw each other. The air became awkward, Star made the first move.

"So are you still mad at me," she asked. Kwan shook his head no.

"No and I'm sorry," he said. "I should've consider your feelings as well. So are you still mad?" Star smiled and shook her head no.

"I never was mad at you"

"Well." Kwan smiled too. He tossed the ball at Star's hip. You're out heh."

Star giggled. "Out? Where are you goanna take me?"

"Friday, the movies?" Before Star could say yes Paulina shot Kwan in the face with a ball. The coach blew the whistle and yelled,

"Kwan you're out and so are Paulina for a face shot." Paulina stomped over to Star and grabbed her wrist before dragging her away. Dash and Valerie got each other out with a double k.o. Danny and Tucker began to sweat; Sam was more athletic than them and Amy was a wild card. Tucker threw a ball at Sam, but she easily dodge it and returned fire. Tucker ducked and was safe. Exchange of fire continued but was met with a stalemate. Both parties where tired and only ten minutes of gym class remained. Amy wiped the sweat from her forehead, but this left opened for an attack. Danny saw his chance and fired. Amy tried to catch it but the ball bumped her hands and flew passed her. Sam went for the ball as threw another ball in hopes to stop her. She dove for Amy's ball with Tucker's closing in on her.

Everyone held their breath for would get there first, Sam or Tucker's ball. She was only a few inches away. But sadly Tucker's ball whacked her shoulder causing the girls to lose the game. Amy fell to her knees. She was exhausted; she looked up to see Danny offering his hand. She took it and they said good game to each other. They walked towards the locker rooms not noticing they were still holding hands. When they noticed this they separated. Blushing they walked away from each other. Sam saw this and began giving Amy a glare. Amy began thinking.

"Why was I holding his hand. Come on Ember don't be going soft on him. Remember the plan." **(To be honest I forgot the original plan I had. Heh)** She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard shouting coming from the girls locker room.

**Well guys that's all I have for you. Again sorry for taking so long and for it so short. I'll try to do better. I'm Out.**


	5. Chapter 5

Amy slowly enter the girls locker to avoid being noticed. She snuck behind a locker andlooked over it. She couldn't use her ghost powers because while she used the belt it wouldn't allow her to use them. If she took the belt off Danny would sense her through his ghost sense.

Amy could see Star sitting on a bench. She looked very uncomfortable. Paulina was standing over her as the whole cheerleader squad surrounded them.

"What were you doing talking to Kwan, Paulina demanded. Star rubbed her arm thinking for a good answer. "You know you're not aloud to talk to that trash, right." This made Star mad, but she hid her angry. Star just looked away hoping Paulina would just let it go. Sadly she

wouldn't. "Star you either tell me now or else." Star became a little scared because Paulina always made through with her threats.

"Um he just wanted to know if I was still mad at him," Star replied.

"And what did you tell him."

"I said no." Paulina shook her thinking why do I waste my time on her.

"Star you need to forget about him. He turned his back on us, because of some stupid video. I mean we've been picking on all these losers and they're still smiling."

"But still Kwan is sensitive you know?" The argument between Star and Paulina got more felt the tension was soon getting out of control. She knew she had to end this now or Star might become a reject. She turned the belt off and transformed into Ember. Ember took out her her guitar and switched it to sleep mode. She played a tune knocking everyone to sleep. Ember was just to faze out when she saw a marker on the floor. She smiled as she reach out her hand and picked up the marker.

Lunch time

Danny looked around wondering why his ghost sense went off. He looked for the ghost but couldn't find them. Well what he thought it could just be Ember flying around waiting for him to get out of class. Sam came sitting down near Danny giggling which he noticed right away.

"Sam what's so funny," he asked her. She pointed at the AList

kids coming in who were Paulina, Star and a few other cheerleaders. He noticed they all had drawings on their faces. The drawings were of angry faces and words saying loser, dummy, etc. Star only had a flower with a few hearts and the words saying lover girl. Paulina had the poop symbol with the words shallow girl written on her forehead. Danny could barely hold back his laughter. Of course trouble started coming his way. It was Dash stomping his as he made his way to Danny table. Danny wasn't worried because of the deal he made at the bowling ally.

"Fenturd" yelled Dash as he apporached their table. "I got an F on my social studies report so you know what that means." He grabbed Danny by the shirt and lift him so he was facing Dash face to face. Dash lift his arm up, but blurted out,

"Dash stop we had a deal! Ember and I beat you at bowling so have to leave me and my freinds alone for a month." Dash heistated for a second.

"I don't honor deals I make with nerds." He thew his punch, but his fist stopped in front of Danny's face. He looked behind his back to see Amy holding his arm back. "Amy let go i'm bounding this nerd and you can't stop me." Amy growled back Dash before throwing him accross the lunch room.

"Listen here Dipstick," she roared, nobody mess's or touch's my Babypop except for me got it. Dash got up in horror to what she said.

"Your Babypop," Dash choked out. "Wait so you and Fenturd are dating!" Danny blushed when he heard Dash said that, but Sam was giving him a frown. Tucker who just walked in saw the whole situation. Amy realized what she said and how she said it.

"N-n-no I just call my friends Babypop," Amy stundered. "And noboby messs's with my friends except me!" Danny walked right beside her along with Sam, Tucker, and... KWAN! Everyone in the lunch room yelled his name. They were surprised to see him standing with the lower dogs. The only time he hanged out with Sam and Tucker was when Danny dated Paulina and he got kicked out of the A-list club.

"Kwan," Dash yelled, "what are you doing!" Kwan shook his as he took deep breaths.

"Dash the more important question is what are you doing?" Kwan asked in a firm tone. "Coach said real men don't break promises or deals. You gave Danny your word that the A-list club wouldn't bother him and his friends for a whole month. Now be a man and hold up to that promise." Everyone in that room was speachless. Kwan had never used such a firm tone or any tone except his happy go to attitude. Dash sighed in defeat, " Well guess this is the end of our friendship old bud." Kwan didn't say anything. He walked back to Danny's table,leaving behind an old friend.

Danny's Table

At Danny's table everyone was staring at was the first to speak

"So Kwan that was um." Sam couldn't really say anything. Amy decided to speak,

"Bold right guys? Standing up to all your friends about what you believe is or wrong is pretty brave." She looked over to Danny for support. He didn't get her look. She rolled her over at Kwan, Danny still didn't know what she was trying to sat. She kicked him in the leg. he yelped in shock and everyone at the table stared at him.

"So Kwan," he began, " What are you going to do now?"

I might just hang with Val and you guys is thats okay, Kwan Answered. Sam and Tucker began sweat motioning to Amy and Danny that was a bad idea. Kwan looked at the two of them, but he did they stopped and smiled at him.

Sure Kwan I have no problem with you hanging around with us, Danny answered. Amy yelled three cheers for the new member of the group. But before anyone could cheer Paulina and Star showed up with the marker wiped off their faces. Paulina spoke first

"alright Kwan we're going to need your A-list membership packet." Kwan handed it over without a fight. As the turned to leave Star threw a paper airplane at Kwan. He unfolded the plane to see a letter was written inside.

_**Don't think just because your hanging with Fentons crew means your worming out of our date. Remember movies,Friday your treat. Also we're goanna be watching Camp of Horrors Past.**_

Kwan smiled thinking her letters are as bossing as she is yet they still have that charm. Amy glanced over to see what Kwan was reading. She thought to herself "Alright they have a date and Dipstick and I are goanna make sure it goes smoothly.

**Alright guys Kwan isn't in the A-list club. He has a date with Star. Amy and Danny have to keep a watch out to make sure everything goes smoothly. And they all completly forgot about their Liturature Assignment. Go Teens ^-^**


	6. Chapter 6

Friday came faster than Amy thought it would. At lunch she gathered all her friends plus Valerei. They were eating their lunch while Amy had both hands on the table as she stared at them. When she knew she had their undivided attention she began to explain her plan.

"Alright troops," she began, "Kwan and Star have a date tonight at 5pm sharp. Our mission is too make sure it goes smoothly." Everyone looked at each other then Val raised her hand. "Yes Ms. Valerei Gray?'

"Um I'm sorry but why are we going to that," Valerei asked.

"Ms. Gray Star is your friend correct?" Valerei nodded her head. "As her friend you want to see her happpy right?" Valerei nodded her head again. "Well being with Kwan makes her happy so we're going to make sure Paulina and Dash don't ruin their date." This time Tucker raised his hand.

"How are we going to do that," he asked.

"Excellent question Mr. Foely. We going to split into three teams. Valerei your job well to escort Star to the movies since A-list group won't suspect anything." Valerei gave a salute. "Sam, Tucker from my sources say the A-list kids always go bowling on Fridays. Its your job to keep an eye on them and to keep them away from the movies." Sam became annoyed by this.

"Wait a minute," she yelled all eyes focused on her. "Why am I paired with Tucker and you get paired with Danny!" Tucker thought to himself, Oh no Sam's getting jealous again. Amy took a deep breath. She could see Sam was getting jealous.

"Sorry Sam," Amy began, "but the reason you're with Tucker is because Danny's my date." Everyon gasped in suprise as Danny blushed. Sam was now furious. How dare Amy try to move on her ex like that! Sam opened her mouth, but Amy held up her hand to stop her. "Let me explain, I told Star it would be best to have another group come with to keep an eye out for Paulina and Dash. So I suggested her date with Kwan be turned into a double date she aggreed as long as it was with me. And I only feel comfortable going on a double with date with Danny right now." Sam couldn't agrue againest so she turn towards Danny.

"Are comfotable with doing this Danny," Sam asked. Through out the whole conversation Danny hadn't said a word.

"Yeah it's cool I mean it's not like we can send her with Tucker," Danny said. "He'd spend the entire time hitting on Amy enstead of keeping an eye out for Dash and Paulina."

"Hey," screamed Tucker; everyone laughed at his out break. Amy finished explaining the rest of the plan to everyone else. After she finished they finished their lunch and headed to their next class. The rest of the school day went without anything special. Danny ran to his house to tell Ember he couldn't do anything tonight. He reached his room to see Ember looking through his music collection.

"Hey Ember," Danny said. Ember didn't look from what she was doing but said hey back. "Ember I'm sorry, but I can't do anything tonight." She looked at him with a puzzled look.

"Ah Dipstick why I care is because," she asked. Danny was taken by suprise.

"Oh sorry I just thought you'd want to do something after being stuck in my room all day."

"Babypop I don't just stay in your room,and aslo while I'm at it I can do what ever I want you do not own me." Danny could see he just pissed off Ember and thats something you don't do. Ember thought to herself, darn I'm a pretty good actor.

"Sorry Ember," Danny sounded nervous, "but I don't think I own you. In fact I was wrong to think you wanted to do anything with me; I just thought we were becoming friends guess I was wrong." That hit Ember pretty hard. Maybe she sounded and little too hostle towards Danny. After all through out the whole week they did spend alot of time together. They told jokes, talked about past expriences, even small secrets. She took a deep breath and said softly.

"Sorry Babypop I didn't mean to yell at you. Tell you what we'll do something tommorow since you don't have school." Ember put her hand on his cheek and lifted his head so they were looking in each others eyes.

"It's fine Ember we don't have too." Danny looked deeper into Ember's eyes.

"C'mon Babypop I want to do something; after all we haven't done anything since we went bowling." Ember and Danny without noticing it were moving closer and closer to each other. They were closing their eyes when someone started knocking on Danny's door. They saw how it would look if someone came in and saw them this close to each other. Danny coughed

"I better see who that is. He open the door to Jazz in the door way."

"Hey Danny," she began, "I just came to borrow one of you're cds for a report on music artists. I need your Ember album." Danny blushed yellling in his head, darn it Jazz she's in the room with me. Now she knows I have one her cds. He quickly went to his desk fished out the cd gave to Jazz and shut the door. He looked over to Ember who had a huge smirk on her face.

"Not a word Ember," Danny warned her. Ember could hardly hold in her giggles. Oh how she was going to give him hell for this later. But not now; they had to get ready for their date, well as in her being Amy going out on a date with Danny.

"Sooo Dipstick," Ember pretending to sound intersted, "where you going tonight?"

"Oh I have a date with Amy Winters... Oh crap why'd I tell you that?"

"Oh I thought you two were just friends."

"We are, I'm just going on a double date to make sure the date with the other two goes smoothly."

"Okay well you're going to need these," Ember threw a bag at Danny. He looked puzzled

"Whats this?"

"Some new clothes. I think this Amy chick would like this outfit. Plus Im getting kind of sick of seeing you in the same clothes."

"Look whos talking."

"Shut up and go take shower! I doubt any girl would like to go on a date with a smelly guy." Danny didn't agrue about that and hoped into the shower. Ember took the shower from down stairs to get ready.

Time Skipped

Star, Kwan, and Amy were outside the theater waiting for Danny to show up. The escort with Star and Valerei was successful and as predicted the A-list kids were all at the Bowling ally. Sam and Tucker were already there keeping an eye on them. Amy heard footsteps coming from behind them. She turned around to see Danny. He was wearing a gray long sleeved v-neck with a pair of baggy khaki pants. Amy smiled thinking to herself, I knew he'd look good in them. Danny waved hello to the group. Amy thought okay now to have a little fun.

"Wow Danny I like the new outfit," Amy flirted. Danny blushed while sctraching the back of his head.

"T-t-thanks Amy," Danny stutered. Amy loved seeing Danny like that. "So what movie are we going to see?"

"We are going to be watching Camp of Horrors Past," Star replied. Star still didn't like Danny all that much but he accepted Kwan into his group. He also agreed to help them out so she really couldn't afford to be mean to him. All she could do was ignore him as mush as possible. After all this was her date with her Kwan. That being said she turned towards him. "Alright Kwan try not to get too scared okay," Kwan blushed. Kwan isn't good with scary films.

"O-okay Star I'll try," Kwan said weakly. Star laughed while locking her arm with Kwan's. As the group walk towards the ticket booth Danny leaned towards whispering to Amy,

"If you get scared you could always grab my arm if you need too." Amy couldn't help but laugh at this. Wow Danny sure is trying to be smooth isn't he?

"Wow and here I was worried about Tucker hitting on me," Amy flirted back.

"Hey you started it."

"I gave you a complament thats it. They reached the ticket booth Star order a large popcorn for her and Kwan along with some candy boxes, and two large drinks. Amy order a large popcorn and two drinks. When she went to her purse to pay for the food, but Danny put his hand on hers. She looked up to see him smile.

"Don't worry I got this after all I'm your date after all," he said. Amy blushe a little bit; everytime she went on a date with Skulker she was always paying the bill. He always made the excuse that he spent it all on amo and upgrades. Back to Danny she smiled and teased

"Now I really wonder who would be worst you or Tucker." Danny laughed a bit.

"Hey he would of said something like, Girl don't worry about that let your man deal with this?" Amy laughed out loud.

"Okay yeah that would be worst." At the bowling alley with Tucker and Sam watching the A-list club Tucker sneezed. Back at the movie theater Danny was leading Amy to their seats with Kwan and Star. They all sat down together with Star looking at Danny and Amy. They didn't get much just drinks and popcorn.

"Hey guys is that gonna be enough for ya," Star kinda felt bad that they probaly couldn't get much. Danny and Amy look around the theater to make sure no one was looking. Danny reached behide himself and pulled out two boxes of candy. Amy pulled out three candy boxes from her purse. Star was suprised to see her friends sneak outside food into the movies. Danny and Amy laughed as they both saw they each had the same idea. Amy made remark of how Danny the goodie two shoes mangaed to pull a stunt like this. Danny responded that he isn't always a goodie two shoes. When the movie started they quieted it down and switched their phones to silient. Now at the Bowling Alley with Tucker and Sam. Needless to say they weren't have the best of times. They were stuck watching the A-list losers while Amy, Danny, Kwan and Star were at the movies. Sam was pissed that Amy was with Danny and she was with Tucker. Why couldn't she be with Danny? It would make more sense that she was with him. After all if people saw them; they would've thought they were getting back together.

Tucker was eating his chili fries while keeping an eye on the A-list. He looked at Sam to see she wasn't have a great either.

"So Sam," Tucker began, "what a fun time this is right?" Sam rolled her eyes.

"Yeah Tucker I'm having the time of my life, Sam yelled. While we're here Amy is enjoying a movie with Danny. They're probaly making out right now with each others hands in their pants."

"Sam you know Danny wouldn't go that far on a first date." Sam sighed knowing that Tucker was right.

"I know its just that I... that I need to know I still mean something to him."

"Oh c'mon Sam you guys are still the best of friends. After all the break up was mutal right?" Tucker knew that it was all one sided, but still he couldn't blame him for breaking up with her.

"I bet Amy's trying to keep him all to herself or else she'd be here watching those losers."

"Sam remeber? She said she just got out of a bad relationship."

"Or so she says. Tucker you know men want something more when they know they can't have it." Tucker just sighed there just use to make Sam feel reasured. In Sam probaly got more jealous of any girl in Danny's life now. It all started after the break up.

**Hey guys sorry this chapter took so long and is pretty short. I'm trying to work with what time I have. Next chapter will focuse on Sam's and Danny"s past relationship. As always please review. It was becuase I reread all of my reviews to get pump up again to do this. I really appreciate all the good things said. It helps to know people like my stories. Again my most sinscer apologies for taking half a year to do this chapter. Next chapter will be soon I promise or else I'll go a week without soda. And I very much love soda.**


End file.
